


confusion: most common emotion, or: jim meets michael

by romajstorovic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Jim meets Michael, continuity errors can be explained by the fact that spock is a fucking liar, post aos, post st:d, spock has a million siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: jim meets michael, but there's a bit of a misunderstanding about who she is.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 27
Kudos: 285
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	confusion: most common emotion, or: jim meets michael

**Author's Note:**

> written as a christmas gift to beyondtriumvirate on tumblr!! all three prompts were pretty cool, so i might write the other two. sorry this isn't quite as true to the prompt as it should have been!! unedited.

Jim is very sure that Spock has a new girlfriend, and he is most definitely not happy. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem with this, since Spock is his own man and is perfectly capable of working out his own relationships. However, this new girlfriend comes just three days after Spock and Uhura's split. So no, out of respect to his friend, Jim is _not_ happy.

Not for the first time, he sees them together in the mess. The starships Enterprise and Discovery are docked on New Vulcan to assist with diplomatic talks. Apparently there's another Vulcan on the Discovery, so that ship had been sent as well. So far, Jim hasn't seen them.

The Vulcans had built a block for diplomats and another for the crews of their vessels, so Jim, both captain and diplomat, flits between the two. He stops just inside the door of the crew mess to take in the high ceilings and intricately carved stone pillars, then his gaze turns to Spock.

Jim's XO stands stiffly, hands behind his back, looking over the room with what Jim can only describe as a slightly anxious expression on his face. He's looking for someone. Jim's fairly sure it's not him that Spock's looking for, because he knows Spock would've commed. It's probably not Bones, or Scotty, or Chekov, or Sulu, since they're all sat together at a table, laughing and joking, and generally being very noticeable.

He supposes it could be Uhura, but she decided to spend the day with Chapel, which Spock most definitely knows. She won't be around, and he thinks Spock would want to talk to her more privately.

He gets bored eventually and trundles over to the food replicators the Vulcans have provided. He orders himself a macaroni cheese, purely because he hasn't had one for nearly six years, and sits down to eat it. He makes sure to sit in such a position that he can see Spock, who is still raking his gaze over the crowds.

Jim spots the girl before Spock does. She's creeping up behind him, and somehow Spock doesn't notice. Either he's really distracted, or she's good. It could be a combination of both. She stands behind him and gently places a hand on his shoulder.

Spock absolutely shits himself and Jim nearly chokes on his pasta with laughter. He never thought he'd see the day where the ever-unflappable Spock _jumped_ in surprise.

He turns around, and Jim can see the look of shock on his face twist to annoyance. The girl has a huge grin on her face, shoulders shaking with laughter. Her hair is short and darker than her skin, but her smile is dazzling. Jim focuses for a second on how pretty she is, but stops because -

She's hugging Spock.

She's _hugging Spock._

And Spock is _letting her._

_Spock is hugging her back!_

Spock never lets anyone hug him! Not even Uhura, or Jim, so who's this girl who can hug him so freely? Who he feels comfortable enough around to hug back? Who he lets bury her face in his chest as she shakes?

Jim puts his fork down and stares at them, angered. There is no way that Uhura will be okay with this. Hell, _Jim_ isn't okay with it and he wasn't even part of the relationship!

He watches, seething, as the pair pull apart. The girl's posture mirrors Spock's, and their mannerisms are similar, even down to the curious head tilt. They stand the same way, backs straight, hands behind them, feet slightly apart. They look more like clones than lovers.

Spock gestured towards the replicators and the girl nods. Together, they walk over, before ordering separately. Spock lifts a judgemental eyebrow at the girl's choice, but says nothing. He lifts his tray and walks over to Jim, leaving the girl alone at the replicators.

"You seem angry," Spock says by way of greeting. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Yeah, tell me who she is." Kirk gestures towards where the girl was, only to see that she is no longer there.

"Who who is?" Comes a voice, and Jim thinks his heart genuinely stopped for a second.

"Mother of God," he curses. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Years of talent. Michael Burnham," she says, and holds out her hand.

"Jim Kirk." He shakes it. "Burnham, the mutineer?"

"That's me."

"Burnham, the hero," Spock corrects.

"Burnham, the giant pain in your ass," she smiles, and Spock does a little too.

"Not as much as Jim," Spock says as he brings his cup to his mouth.

"Plomeek soup again?" Jim asks, not really interested.

"No, Captain. Borscht. Michael suggested it. It is... Interesting."

"I actually don't know what's in borscht," Jim admits. "Is it beef?"

Michael nods. "Traditionally, the main ingredients are beef and beetroot. Spock has chosen to forego the beef. It is very nutritious."

"Apparently not," Jim says, but quietly. He shoves a mouthful of macaroni in his mouth to avoid Spock's questioning gaze. "How long have you known each other?"

"Years," Michael answers, wiping her mouth.

"And you have been an annoyance ever since," Spock comments. Michael pretends to slap him, and he glares.

"And how long did it take you to move on from Uhura?" Jim asks archly. "Two hours?"

"Captain, I fail to understand what you - Do you think - Michael is not-"

"Spock and I are most certainly not dating," Michael says, scandalised. "He is my brother. Has he not brought this up?"

"Brother? What?" Jim puts his fork down, taking a moment to absorb the information. "But you're human!"

"She is adopted," Spock says. "And my love for her is purely familial."

"Aw, Spock, you love me," Michael teases. "And, even if it wasn't, Tilly and I started dating a while ago. But look at you, you're having feelings!"

"I resent such accusations."

"First Sybok, now Michael? How many more secret siblings do you have?" Kirk asks. He absolutely cannot believe this man. He has a sister! A rather attractive one, at that, but Jim wouldn't dare flirt with his First Officer's sister.

"None that are of any consequence," Spock says dismissively.

Jim nearly chokes on his pasta again. "'None of any consequence'?" He splutters. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? Spock! Get back here!"

**Author's Note:**

> cannot believe this is my first star trek fic. unbelievable. comments and kudos are appreciated, and please tell me if my characterisation of all three of the characters was okay!!


End file.
